


we're too young to be cynics

by bisexualdeanwinchester



Category: Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualdeanwinchester/pseuds/bisexualdeanwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i ain't too sure i know how to change anymore but this i know for sure- i just got eyes for you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> guess who became gabilliam trash ?? this girl *finger guns*

"bill, bill, william, bilvy," gabe drawls. william can't tell if he's drunk or high or maybe a little bit of both. he's used to dealing with gabe in all three states, though; it's a regular occurrence.

"yes, gabey baby?" he answers, letting gabe crawl into his lap and helping him get situated.

"pete thinks... he said we should get married an'- and have babies," he says, rubbing his head all over william's chest. he's sweaty and disgusting, but william doesn't mind.

"sorry to say, but we can't make babies," he tells him.

gabe stops the rubbing and looks up at him, affronted. "what- why the fuck not?"

"because you gotta have the other set of equipment if you want a baby," william says patiently. he brushes some of gabe's hair off his forehead. "we both have dicks."

"mmm, dicks. i like- those are good. i bet you got a nice dick, don't you, guillermo?"

william shakes his head. "nowhere near as nice as yours, gabey."

"bill! when did you see my dick?" gabe demands. his hands, which until now were resting against william's chest, start roaming. (nothing out of the ordinary, he's always been a handsy drunk.)

"you and pete were streaking yesterday, gabriel. everyone saw your dick," william reminds him, grabbing his hands and holding them together.

"oh, yeah. did you like it?" gabe asks, getting his hands loose and tangling them in william's hair, pulling his face closer.

william nods and takes gabe's hands out of his hair. "it was lovely."

gabe seems satisfied. he snuggles in against william and says, "i do have a nice dick."

"you do," agrees william, softly petting gabe's hair. It's not a bad dick.

"pete said you'd like it," gabe hums. He threads their fingers together and stares at william with hazy eyes. "i love you, _cariño_."

"yeah, love you too," he says.

gabe presses a sloppy kiss to william's cheek before resting his head on william's shoulder. he starts snoring in less than a minute and william just shakes his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter two is here tonight because other than watch Jennifer's body (which apparently has a fire soundtrack) I have nothing better to do so here you go

"william, mi sol," gabe says when william picks up. "how are you?"

"i'm fine, gabey baby. how are things by you?" asks william.

"just fine, _querido_. i miss you, though." he sounds exhausted.

william wonders if he's been sleeping. "yeah, i miss you too. how's life on the road?"

"same as always, i guess."

"anything interesting happen lately?"

he thinks for a minute before saying, "victoria shoved a hot dog up my nose last night, if that counts as interesting. other than that, no. you always bring the interesting, _mi belleza_."

william ignores that and says, "how did she fit a hot dog- never mind, i'm not sure i want to know."

"it was wedged pretty tight actually. i had to get suarez to help me get it out."

"gross."

there's silence until gabe sighs into the phone. "i wish you were here with me, _querido_."

"maybe i'll fly out in a couple days and come see you."

"please?"

"lemme see if I can."

" _eso espero_ , _mi corazon_."

sometimes william regrets learning spanish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tada the trash heap has spoken. let me know what you thought?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nobody reads gabilliam anymore but oh well here we go

gabe has heard a lot about the academy is... and he's looking forward to seeing them with pete. from the few songs (okay, all of them) he's listened to, they've got a good vibe and definitely have some interesting lyrics. he is not, however, expecting their singer's voice to match his face (ie, angelic).

he's tall and slender, with a tangled mess of dark hair that falls past his shoulders and frames his face. he uses the stage like he owns it, and although he can't be more than eighteen, he's one of the best singers gabe has ever heard. he's immediately intrigued.

pete drags him backstage afterwards, where he jumps on the guitarist and starts babbling about the set. making the executive decision to abandon pete, gabe walks towards the back of the room, where the singer is slouched against the wall and talking to the drummer.

as per his style, gabe interrupts by sticking his hand out and saying, "gabe. you guys killed out there."

the kid's eyes widen and he pushes his hair behind his ears before taking gabe's hand and shaking it. "the guy from midtown?"

gabe laughs. "in the flesh."

"wow. this is so cool, you're like... famous," he says. he's still holding onto gabe's hand, looking starstruck.

"and just what am i, beckett? chopped liver?" pete demands, before gabe can answer, coming in from nowhere. he tackles the kid into a hug, making him drop gabe's hand.

"yeah, you're chopped liver," he replies, smiling. "wait, don't tell me you guys know each other."

"i've known gabe for years," pete deadpans. (in reality it's been about six months.) he lets go and stands next to gabe.

"and you never introduced me? dude, you know how much i love midtown!" the kid says indignantly.

"to be fair, you never introduced yourself," gabe replies.

"oh, right. I'm william," he says. "total midtown groupie."

gabe raises an eyebrow. "groupie, huh?"

"definitely." william gives his best serious face for a minute before busting out laughing.

deciding he likes this kid, gabe says, "so. you should totally come see us perform one of these days, maybe even hang out backstage. sound good?"

"dude, yeah. When's your next show?"

after pete finally convinces gabe to leave (william is coming to midtown's show this thursday and they exchanged numbers), he gives gabe a shit-eating grin and says, "you like him."

"unlike some people, i don't go in for underage kids," snarks gabe, punching his arm.

"ow, you fucker," pete says, punching him right back.

"he seems like a good kid. talented," gabe comments.

"yeah? guess what," pete says. "we signed them."

"no!"

"yeah, man. you guys can hang out or whatever," pete says with his stupid grin (that gabe simultaneously loves and hates). he chooses to ignore it this time though, because this william kid seems like he's going places and gabe wants to be along for the ride.


	4. Chapter 4

**gabe from midtown (!!!):** do u wanna get coffee be4 the show thurs

**big brown eyes bill:** sounds good :)

**gabe from midtown (!!!):** awesome

**big brown eyes bill:** im telling evry1 im going on a date w gabe from midtown

**gabe from midtown (!!!):** william no

**gabe from midtown (!!!):** ur like 12 william

**gabe from midtown (!!!):**  i dont want ppl thinking i go in for jailbait

**big brown eyes bill:** too late :)))))))

**gabe from midtown (!!!):** oh god

**gabe from midtown (!!!):**  i have become pete wentz

**big brown eyes bill:** ;)

**big brown eyes bill:** pick me up at 530 ok bb?

**gabe from midtown (!!!):** cant

**gabe from midtown (!!!):** im fuking dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ta-daaaaa :)))))) please tell me if you like it?


	5. you got two black eyes from loving too hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title is from 'la devotee' by panic! at the disco (also known as brendon! has a large forehead) so enjoy :)))))

" _lo siento_ , william." gabe wraps his arms around william.

william takes gabe's arms from around his neck and puts them on his lap. "why are you apologizing?"

"i get in too many fights," gabe says, wincing.

"maybe." william dabs at a scrape on gabe's cheek with peroxide before continuing. "but they're usually because you're defending someone's honor, so. i forgive you. who was it this time?"

"who was i fighting, or whose honor was i defending?" asks gabe, trying to wriggle away.

"both? now quit moving, you fucker." william grabs gabe's chin and forces him to hold his head still. he gently places a band-aid over the cut and starts looking for less obvious injuries.

"i think it was just some random groupie or something, i can't remember. but he was talking shit about that guy from mcr. the skinny one? said he was a cocksucking pussy, so." gabe shrugs.

"which one?" william asks absently. the knees of gabe's jeans are ripped, but there's no blood, so he moves on.

"the bassist," he says.

"mikey?" he can vaguely recall one of gabe's 'legendary' hookup stories involving the guy, but it isn't exactly a shock that he can't remember the kid's name.

"mikey, yeah. you'd be proud of me, guillermo. i asked the kid to take it back before i even punched him."

"wow, gabriel. such restraint," william says dryly, looking at a small scratch on gabe's elbow. it can't be good for his image if gabe is getting in fights with everyone. but then again, gabe has never cared much about what others think of him.

he turns his head so william can't see his face and looks down. "we can't all be perfect diplomats like you."

rolling his eyes, william kisses the top of his head and says, "i just think you should refrain from punching everyone that insults someone you know."

gabe snorts. "i don't know mikey."

"are you serious? you guys fucked a couple years ago."

"i'd remember sleeping with mikey way, bill."

"whatever you say."

"besides, that's the first fight i've gotten in concerning someone else."

"someone else?"

"yeah." he refuses to say anything else on the subject, but william can sense something's up.

the next time gabe gets in a fight, pete brings him to william for patching up. it's apparently become a commonly accepted idea that whenever gabe needs fixing, william is the one to do it. not that he minds.

this time, though, gabe's more than a little tipsy and his eyebrow looks pretty badly cut. william sighs and grabs the first aid kit from his bunk. (he started keeping it near him at all times, just in case.) "who was he 'defending' anyway?" he starts examining the cut and figures whoever punched gabe must have been wearing a ring.

gabe wiggles around too much for him to get a good look at it though, so william decides to sit on him to keep him still.

pete looks uncomfortable. "well, someone called you a- a fag," he says carefully. "and he just sorta... lost it."

he glances up from wiping the blood off gabe's scraped knuckles. "me?"

"obviously, bilvy," gabe speaks for the first time. "man, whenever people make fun of you, i- i take 'em _out_. i take 'em _down_."

william is speechless. "gabe-"

"don' mention it, querido.'s nothing."

so he doesn't.


End file.
